PHANTOM ROSE
by X.xCRAZY YIN YANGx.X
Summary: This after PP but the kiss never happened. A new ghost has appeared but she seems familiar and who are the mysteries man and woman that seem to know the girl and what is up with Sam's parents why are the so nervous and scared. get ready to be plunged into a twisted adventure in both worlds. DXS TXV
1. Chapter 1

**HI everyone this is crazy yin yang and this is my first fanfic i hope you all like it.**

CHAPTER 1

It was a nice night in amity park's park a nice breeze flowed through the leafy tree pond was calm under the stary night sky with the moon full as the same fish swam under everything is calm and peac-

"GET BACK HERE YOU WHELP!" Shulker screamed as he fired his net at the ghost boy.

the ghost boy shot the net with an ecto-beam and turned and shot two ecto-beams at shulker shending him into the pond.

"Ok why is when you and ember have a fight you always come and pick a fight with me."The phantom asked as he floated above the pond looking down at shulker.

shulker raised his arms and shot mini missiles from his arms that hit his prey in the stomache and sent him flying into a tree.

"This has nothing to do with me and ember ghost child i just got tired at looking at spot i have for your pult be empty." shulker said as he flow out of the pond and toward the tree that his prey was flung he got closer he got his canon ready to fire but was blasted back in the pond.

"DANNY ARE YOU OK " a figure in a black sleeveless vest that had ecto green colored strips on the side going up to his jeans are also black with three ecto green strips on his upper left thigh and on his lower right wore black combat boots with white face was covered with a ecto green colored mask.

"ugh nice timing tucker." Danny said as he lazyly got up holding his stomache in pain as he face one of his best friends/ brother.

"Yeah sorry about that we would have been here sooner but the girls got held up by ember at the theater." Tucker answered as he sheepishly rubed his dreadlock full head and looked away.

"Wait Ember's here too"Danny asked kind of surprised that she was here and not trying to fight him like her boyfriend is.

"Yea Sam and Val said they can handle her and told me to see if you needed help." tucker said as he stepped off the white hover board and to help Danny gain his balance.

"Thanks Tuck." Danny said as he flew toward shulker as he and tucker flew toward the pond.

"YOU LITTLE RUNT YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" yelled the ghost hunter as he stood in the pond with an outraged look.

"sorry shulker but we dont have time to play hunter and prey anymore."danny said as he and tucker blasted him with ecto guns and/or rays.

shulker saw this coming and activated his upgraded shield to deflect the attacks "You think this is a game this is no game this is real."shulker then threw some metal balls that soon opened up to sphere cages that glowed was too close to one and it sucked him up,Tucker saw the second sphere coming toward him and stepped on a button on his hover board that ejected two mini missiles from the bottom and launched toward the cages.

"Hm your weapons are impressive I'll give you that but you aren't my target today maybe when I'm done making your friend into a pelt I'll make you into a nice pillow or something."The ghost hunter said as he waled up to the struggling caged ghost.

"Thats what you think shulker." tucker said as he reached in his bag and pulled out the fenton thermos and pointed it at the metal ghost.

"AAAHHHH"Was the last words shulker said as he was sucked into the shulker was traped inside the thermos he glided down to his trapped friend and to out one of his many PDA's to hack into the cage free Danny.

Now freed Danny streched his limbs as far as they can go."Aw man i hated being in cramped places thanks for the save again your really geting into this ghost hunter thing huh."Danny turned to tucker and gave him an imperessed look.

"Yeah well there isn't much change except the outfit and the new tech i got but it just like freshman year all over again but now everyone knows your secret, everyone has excepted who you are well almost everyone,your famous,and valerie has stopped trying to kill you and is now working with you." The african american said with a proud expression as he pressed a button on the white hover board that made it fold up to a watch.

"Yeah life is good."Danny said as he looked to the night sky remembering all that has happened in the past year smiling at how far him and his friends have come.

tucker looked at danny with a mixter of thoughtfulness and mischive played in the young man's eye's"So..when you are you going to tell sam how you really feel hm?" said tucker with a wide grin under this mask.

The question snapped danny out of his thoughts,his bright green eyes widen as his face turned tomtato red."W-w-what are y-you t-talking about?"the white haired ghost asked as he looked the other way trying to get his heart to calm down a bit.'this always happens when i start to think about sam and how much i lo- NO i can't think like that she's just a a friend that i want to kiss senseless and bit that sexy neck of her's while she mo- NO bad Danny bad stop think like this she's a friend just a FRIEND'

"Danny you know excatly what I'm talking about I know your clueless but its been what 10 or 6 years that you've been secertly crushing on her when are u going to ask her out already?"Tucker said a little annoyed at his best friend/brother for not landing the moves on Sam yet.

The phantom looked at the other male annoyed face and said "I'll tell Sam when you ask out Valerie." Now it was danny's turn to smirk as tucker's face went from annoyed to one of embarassment and shyness.

"I-i-i-i d-d-don't know w-w-what your t-talking a-a-about"stuttered the man in all black happy that he brought the mask instead of using the hood like he usually chuckled seeing his friend be embarassed by asking a girl out is weird but funny to watch.

 _RING RING RING_

The sound of a cell phone going off seemed to have broken the whatever trace ar spell Tucker was under as he reached inside his upper vest pocket and took out a cell phone and looked at the caller ID and answered the phone immeditately.

"Hey you guys ok?"tucker asked worriedly some static can be heard from the phone as if someone was talking."Oh that good to here was there any injuries?" At this danny raised an eyebrow at his friend and mouth the words :who are you talking to. mouthed back and said :Sam: and continued his conversation with Sam for about 4 more minute than he hung up and looked at Danny "Sam said she and Val took care of Ember and wanted to know if we needed help if not then they were going home to rest for tomorrow."

Danny inwardly groaned tomorrow was the first day off sophmore year and the day of hell for him, tuck, and since the whole disastroid thing everyone or should i say the phantom fan club started to stalk him and chase him frist it was nice to know that people in school that called him a loser now wanted nothing but him. it was nice but then it became to much for a sigh he trandfromed back to fenton and ran to tuckers side as ther headed back home.

 _ **SOMEWHERE ELSE**_

A figure glanced down into the orb with red eyes looking intently into the orb.

"Do you think that she will hate us and not want to see us after she knows the truth?" A female voice said as she look at the man next to her with misery in her eyes.

The man looked at the woman next to him "No she will hate us forever but we must tell her now before its to late eventhough its been to late for a long time" As the male says this he looks up into the womans blue eyes with sadness but smiles "After all she is are little rebel right"

the womans eyes looked sad as well but smiled as well just like the male and nodded her head as she hug the man as tears leaked from her eyes.

 **well here is the frist chapter please review and please be nice this is my frist time so don't hurt me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone this is crazy yin yang saying HAPPY INDEPENDENTS DAY! and i wanted to apoligize for not spelling skulker's name right hehe my bad please dont attack me .**

Chapter 2

*Sam's House*

Pamula Manson was a proud, independent woman who loved her family and has made some bad choices in her time. Pamula knew she wasn't perfect but wanted to atleast try to be for her her little Samantha isn't so little anymore she was now a 16 going on 17 year old woman who makes her own chocies in life, ethier good or bad. Either way she would stick by them and tough it out. Yes that was her daughter its just like what they say like mother like daughter right?

Even though it felt like a lie each day for the last 17 year' it was all a lie all of it was. She wasn't Pamula Manson the rich wife, mother of the year, or the best person in the world ,but no matter what she can always say she was a mom and a wife and would go to great lengths to please her family.

With a deep breathe Pamula opened the door to her daughter's room. The room screamed goth and independents something the Pamula has always loved. she didn't show it but she loved that her Sammy wanted to be different and not like the rest. Although she was sad to knew that part of the reason she was like this was because of her and her husband. As Pamula took in the dark and depressing room, scaning the room for her target she focused on the huge hump that was under the black and purple a smile she she walked into the room being so cheerful that it made her want to throw up her own stomache.

"Samantha time to rise and shine you can't stay in bed all day you know." Pamula said as neared the window opened to let light into the room when she turn around it looked like everything in the room was dieing of too much sun light.

"Ugh go away" groan the goth girl as she tried to shield her self from the light by turn toward her wall.

Pamula inwardly laughed, sam was never a morning person she got that from her father thats for sure "Come on Sammy-kins you won't get to school if you don't get up I even picked out your out fit today." she said as she pulled out one of the many old styled pink dresses that had way to much pink and bright yellow flowers. To Pamula the dress was a disaster waiting to happen but always told her to wear it even though she wouldn't wear it herself but, she had to keep this image up just a little longer. Soon she wouldn't need to hide who she really was anymore.

Sam sat up knowing she wasn't going to get any sleep and rubed the sleep from her eyes as she looked beside her at the abomination that her mother called a dress."What is that thing?"

"Its your outfit for today maybe you can wear it instead of all the black you wear for a change."Pamula said looking hopeful but was gagging on the inside like always when she asked her to change her looks for once.

Sam wanted to vomit on the dress maybe then she would wear it if it took the color out of the dress."Ok mom I'll wear it just let me make one small change" Sam took out her trusty morning and cut the dress up and took out purple spary paint (she was out of black) and sprayed the dress so it was now wearable for any goth.

Pamula looked at Sam with false anger 'This is how our mornings always are.I hope they dont change i hope she will forgive me when we have to tell her the truth about everything.

*FENTONWORKS*

"Ok mom I'll see you later" Danny said as he walked to the front door about to open it.

"Ok sweety just be careful when going outside remember what happened last time you walked to school." Maddie said from the kitchen as she washed the dishes with an amusing smile on her face.

Danny stopped in his tracks he remembered what happened all to vividly that fan club was very persistant in trying to catch him.

"thanks for the heads up mom" danny said as he transformed into his ghost form and went intangible and flew up to the ceiling and out of the house toward school. Looking down he saw the fan club members was across the street from his house waiting to get the jump on him. Smiling he relaxed and flew peacefully to school not having a care in the world.

"Hey Fenton hows it going" Danny looked to his right and saw Valerie in her red hunter suit on her hover board."What are you doing in the sky's this morning."

"Hey Valerie what's up and just avoiding some club members." Danny flew closer to Valerie to hear her better

"Aw is Fenton having a fan base problem." Val said with a grin on her face as she looked at Danny's annoyed face as he thought of fans."So what happened with skulker anyway?"

Danny shoke his head at the fight last night " Well he called me whelp, denided that the reason he was here was because he had a fight with Ember, trapped me, and Tuck saved me and sucked him into the thermos so you know same old same was the fight with Ember?"

"Oh almost the same except from the whole calling us whelp's." She smiled slightly at the disappointed face of her ex-enemy. Yep you heard right after the whole reveal of his secert Danny and Valerie had a long talk(if you can call her pointing an ecto-cannon the size of a truck at his head,and yell at him for 3 hours a long talk).At frist thing where real sour between them but after a month of avoiding eachother(more like Danny avoiding getting his ass kick all over town again.)that they became the best of friends. It also helped that they had a few friends in common.

'Yea a goth girl and a techno hunk.' Val thought as images of the said techno hunk flashed through her head making her blush the time when Val was still mad about the half ghost half human thing Tucker was the only one that talked and hung out with the time she began to form a little crush on him that just got bigger and bigger everytime she thought of, talked about, talked to, and saw him.'Sometimes i wish he would just wrap those strong arms around me and hold me.' Her mind began to wonder as she thought of all the things she and tucker can do together.

Danny looked to Valerie expecting a joke to come out, but saw a distant look in her eyes as drool traveled down her mouth, while a deep red was brushed across her rolled his eyes and knew what the hunter was thinking about, well more like who she was thinking about.

'This always happens when Tucker name pops up they need to stop the tip toeing and just go out already its getting kind of irratating when they go into their own worlds.' Danny thought as he flew a little ahead of the dream indused girl. He turned around to fly backwards and took out his phone.'Well can't let perfect blackmail go to waste now can I.' He snickered and took his phone out to the picture. Luckly the sound was off but wasn't that lucky about the flash.

The flash seemed to wake Valerie up as she shook her head and look at Danny and then to the phone in his hands then back to Danny then the phone. Until her eyes widened and rage took over her face."FENTON" The hunter screamed but was to late as she watched the ghost boy bolted all the way to school scared out of his mind. Also avoiding Valerie shooting at him as she cursed, shouted, and throw threats at him.

 **Yay chapter 2 yay hopfully this is better then the last one and if there is any mistakes in this i'm sorry this is a new computer and i'm still trying to get use to it. But anyways please review or favorite either way and please don't come after me the pitch forks if you dont like i might been kinda of busy for a while so i will try to get the chapters out as soon as i can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone it Crazy yin yang. I hope that everyone had a great 4th of July and saw some great fireworks. Now i'm going to start the chapter now.**

*SCHOOL*

 _Blood. That was all she saw as she ran through the school tears running down her face. Her vision was blury, with tear her lungs hurt but she couldn't stop running if she did he would kill her. She tripped and fell forward catching her breath she turned her head to the side and terror fill her blue eyes. There on the ground was a severed head off her younger sister. Her eyes widen as her mouth open to let out a blood curdling yell. Her tears became waterfalls that fell her eyes as she held her young sisters head._

 _"Amy omg Amy i'm so sorry that this happened i'm so sorry." She sobbed as she held the severed head close to her chest. She continued to sob as she stood up with the head still in her clutches. Her head snapped up as the sounds of clanking was heard. She looked behind her to see a man about 6'1 his body looked lacky. He wore a white trench coat with and a black t-shirt. His pants were white skinny jeans his shoes where black and white converse. A helment covered his head so she coulded see who would do all of this._

 _He was whistling a happy tone as he made his way toward her. She wondered how all the white didn't get dirty as he killed all those people. "Elizabeth what's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost?" The murder said with a happy tone as he walked closer. Acting oblivious to the bodies and blood spalttered around as he continued to walk "Or is it...the fact that you watched all your friends die infront of your eye's?"_

 _Elizabeth heart stopped beating as she came face to helment with the sociopath." Do you want to know how it felt when they died?" He said as blood lust and gleefullness filled his voice to a point that had the young girl back up to almost trip over a bloody body._

 _The man took out a pocket knife from one of the trench coat raised his arm as he watched Elizabeth eyes grew wide of fear. Smiling his arm came down as-._

"Tucker!" A female voice said as she snatched the PDA from his hand."What are you watching." she looked at his PDA and started to exit out the movie to see the title.

"NOTHING! I mean its nothing just a regular old horror movie." Tucker said nervously as he tired to snatch his 'baby' back.

"Stained White" The girl said as her faical expression changed as she faced her best friend who was sweating bullets."Tucker i can't believe that your watching this when we all agreed to go see it in theaters this weekend!" she shouted crossing her arms looking annoyed and betaryed as well.

"Oh come on Sam I couldn't help it you know how I get when I see double R rated movies, plus Valerie is coming along." Tucker said with worry as he tried to take the device from Sam as she put it out of his reach.

Eventhough Tucker has grown a foot making him atleast 6'1. He was taller than sam by a head but a little shorter than Danny as he stood to be 6'3. However, this ment nothing to her as she taunted him with his PDA dangling from her small hands.

He growled angryly as he lunged at his Sam easily dodged him and watched him trumble to the floor. Laughing she helped him up and hand him back his PDA or better known as his 'baby'.

"I still dont get why you don't just ask her out and end the flirt game already its getting old fast."Sam stated as she crossed her arms and began walking to first jogged up to her and looked at her with an confused look.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sam me and Val aren't playing a game. I mean we flirt but its not as bad as how you and Danny are." With a smug look he looked over to Sam and saw her face became a beet red which only made his smugness grow in size. " W-w-what a-are you t-t-talking about T-t-tucker me an-nd Da-a-anny d-dont fli-irt with ea-acho-other." Sam bearly manged to get out as she fast walked to class never lifting her head up. Not even when she heared the football team whistle at her from the opposite corridor. 'Idiots.' she thought as she made it to class and sat in her regular seat with her head down still not looking up.

After a moment Tucker came in and sat in his usual seat behind he passed Sam it seem like his smugness regained power as a cheshire smile graced his face. Although it immediately disappeared as Dash came in the classroom and made his way to Sam." Hey Sam your looking mighty fine today." Dash said as he leaned on her desk looking at her.

It wasn't like he hated dash. Ok scratch that he did hate dash but not for hitting on his his best friend. Well that too but he also hated him for all the bullying and beatings he and Danny took in freshman year. "So i was thinking -" Dash was interrupted by a laugh coming from behind the goth girl. "What you got a problem with something Foley." The blond jock said more than asked as he wlaked up to the laughing geek.

"It just the thought of you thinking hahaha." Tucker said as he fell out of his chair and held his rib as his laughter grew stronger. To say the jock was furious would be an understatement. His face was red his eye looked like they would pop out of his head any second now. Just looking at the face of the man that use to bully him just made him laugh more, it also got a giggle out of Sam. "Thats it geek i'm gonna -" Again the jock was interupted by someone being thrown into him.

This caused Tucker laughter to cease and look up to where the jock once stood to see him on the floor. A groan was heard as another person sat up to rub his head. " Man you take one little picture and what does she do. She chases you down, shoots at you, then throws you into the window of your first period class. Well atleast i won't be late to class now, but still she shouldn't throw people. Especially when you've already shot at him multiple times." The person ranted as he stood up and huffed angryly.

"Danny where uh how um what?" Tucker said as he tried to figure out how he just appear out of nowhere and why he was so angry.

"Huh oh hey Tuck hey Sam whats up." Danny said his angry vanishing upon seeing the love of his life and after life. Transfroming back to his human self he stepped over the unconscious Dash and helped his friend up. "Oh hey Danny, where did you come from?" Sam said finally lifting her head to see Danny stand by her desk.

Turning his head to face Sam so he could look into her beautiful lilac eyes. Eyes that he would be happy to get lost in any day. "Huh oh yeah I kind of tick off Valerie on the way to school and she chased and shot at me. Oh she also throw me into the window over there." he said with no angry in his voice but a little bit of happiness. Sam's eyes grew big while Tucker look like he was in la la land.

"She threw you into the window?!" Sam nearly screamed out. Valerie and her became good friends but can still be hostle toward eachother. Especially when its about one of them hurt the others crush.

"Yeah she did but lucky i went intangable before i hit it so no big damage was done." The halfa said trying to calm the outraged goth as best as he could. " Wait why was did she do all that if you two are friends now?" Tucker said as he finally snapped out of his fantasy land. "Oh that well I kind of took a picture of her when she was day dreaming, so i could use it for blackmail some day." Danny explained as he scratched the back of his head and smiled nervously.

Both Sam and Tucker gave him a look that borader lined between 'Your an idiot' look and 'She's going to kill you' look. Luckly for Danny the bell rung so he didn't have to hear his friend call him an idiot. He took his seat next to Sam and watch the classroom begin to fill with students. He was glad that his seat was next to Sam but hated that it was in the middle of the class. This was because of fans who always wanted to be next to him. He also hated it because Paulina sat on his other side. He sighed as he thought of all the flirting she did to try and win him over with.'If only she took an interest in me during freshman year. Even if she did I would have broken up with her to with Sam sooner then later' The raven haired man thought as he looked at his love.

He took in her appearence as she paid attention to as he took roll. Her hair was longer then before it touched between he shoulder blades. Her outfit changed a little her shirt was a black long sleeved shirt with an emarld green dragon with purple eyes on the front. She still wore the same plaid skirt but it was different. It flared at the bottom and had two chained belt around her waist. She exchanged her purple stockings for purple fishnet ones. Her boots were the same 'Thats one thing that will never change about Sam's appearence.' He thought as he took one more glace at sam and turned his attention to Lancer still taking attendence.

*LUNCH*

Valerie walk outside to meet up with the gang at the usual spot at seemed to have cooled of during fourth period better known as 'Science class'. How she loved science because that where she sees her favorite geek. 'Oh I just love seeing him be all nerdy it makes even more sexy.' The hunter thought as she walked to the blue bench closes to the oak tree.

She sat down and begun to eat the pizza she picked to eat as she felt someone hover over her. Looking up she saw Tucker on the other side of the bench staring at her."Um hi Tuck are you ok or do I have pizza sauce on my face or something?"

That seemed to snap him out of his dream state as he shook his head and sat down across from her." Hey Val and no you don't have pizza sauce on you face. It's just the um you took the last pizza today and um italian food is very good so yeah." He said nervously as he tried to find an excuse for staring at her.' Oh man that was all over the place i'm so glad Danny and Sam aren't here. Knowing them they would have laughed their heads off their body's seeing that disaster. Actually where are they their are usually here before Val and me?'

"Hey Val have you seen Sam or Danny they should have been here by now?"Tucker wondered as he took a sip of his drink

"No I didn't I thought they where with you or something. Why where they not in class today?" Valerie asked worried for her friends.

"No no they where i just wondering whats taking so long they usually never miss lunch." He said as his mind tried to come up with a reason they weren't here.

Valerie decided this was a perfect time to talk about the weekend coming up soon."So um Tucker are you still going to see the new horror film this weekend right?" She asked scared and nervous for his answer.

Tucker looked up from his lunch and looked at her "Yeah I am, so are Danny and Sam you're still going with us right?" he answered confused

"Yes I just wanted to see if you were still going don't want to be a third wheel to the lovebirds you know."Valerie said as she relaxed a little." Plus I want you to be there I don't want to be the only one without a date." When the sentence came out she immedately wanted to take it back.

The fork Tuker was using to eat his meatloaf fell out of his hands onto the table. His eyes were wide his mouth opened but his mind seemed to be in override at what she had just confessed."W-w-what" Was the only smart thing he could say in this moment.

"NOTHING it was NOTHING let just pretend that was not said at all ok." Valerie almost demanded as she drunk her jucie not looking at boy across from her.

"Valerie do you really mean that? The part when you said you want me to be your date to the movies?" He asked wanting to know if she ment it or not." If you did then I would be really happy to be your date to the movies if you want."

Now it was Valerie's turn to drop her pizza back on the tray as she looked at him with wide eyes. She quickly swollowed the food in her mouth and spoke hysterically" What...I mean yes...no wait. Um are you serious about this no wait, um yes my finally answer is yes."

" Really great then i'll pick you up at 6:30 on saturday ok." Tucker said with excitment as Valerie nodded her head as a sign saying that she understood.

They looked into eachother's eyes', no words needed exchanging now. All they needed was in the others them the world didn't exist just eachother in that moment everything was prefect.

"Hey guys sorry we're late Sam was helping me study for the test next per-." Danny said as he and Sam walked up to the bench to see the two hunters looking at eachother with goofy faces. " Um did we miss anything?"

"Nope nothing at all." The two African Americans said in unision just before the bell rung signaling the start of fifth period.

Getting up to throw her trash away she turned to Tucker. " Wanna walk me to class?" she said with a smile and a gleam in her eye.

Smiling Tucker got up to and grabbed her tray and throw it away with his." I thought you will never ask." he said as he handed her books to her and shouldered his backpack on his left. The next thing he did shocked Sam and Danny as they saw him put his arm around her waist as they walked together to class.

Three minutes passed since the hunters walked away leaving thier shocked friends behind.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL JUST HAPPENED!" Danny screamed to the sky as he felt more clueless then ever.

 **Yay chapter 3 is done yay and its longer to. I hope you all like the next chapter is going to go into more of the story. One more thing idk if I said this the first chapter or not but they are sophmores. Ok thats all for now please read/review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone its your favorite crazy yin yang back with another chapter of PHANTOM ROSE. I hope i didn't leave you guys waiting to long.**

*SOMEWHERE ELSE*

"Soon very soon." A voice echoed into the darkness."She will awake and the lost realm will rise again."

"Yes but what about 'HIM'?" Another voice echoed into the darkness."You know that HE will come back and try to destroy it like he almost did last time."

"Achilles I know what will come about but don't you remember what happened last time." The first voice echoed back

"I know what happened Aegeus, I also know the lost relam was sealed away while the citizens had to hide. As well as what Alika did to save us and what his off spring will do as well." The second voice 'Achilles' said to Aegeus.

"Boys boys boys settle down and stop your arguing" A third voice echoed out. Unlike like the other two voices this one sounded older, wiser, and...feminine.

"Aileen tell us how are they are the of good health?" Aegeus asked his echoed voice filled with worry and concern.

"Yes Aileen please tell us has the girl developed her powers yet?" Achilles asked his echoed voice sounded with as much worry and concern as Aegeus's was.

"Yes yes they are alright the are just worried as am I about what lays ahead. Her powers have not surged yet but they will soon maybe in a day or so." Aileen voice sounded with saddness.

"Aileen please tell us what troubles you so what has brought your light down so much." Achilles asked

"It is the girl I worry about. She...I-I feel so sad that she will hate Alika, Rose, and I after she learns the truth about who she is and what we really are. Also that she will face unspeakable horror during the this time and that I cannot help her and it hurts me more." Aileen confessed as her voice seemed to grow with more sorrow.

"Oh Aileen you fool did you forget already about the prophcey that was fortold to us by clockwork himself?She may hate you after this but she will never be alone. Do you not remember the hunters and the ghost boy that save the ghost world and the human world last year?" Aegeus said

"Yes no matter what may happen between the four of you she will never be alone. This is not just her fight it is also their fight as well." Achilles said his voice sounding confident.

"Yes you two are right. Hopefully it goes well for us" Aileen said her voice sounding a little happier.

"If I may ask when are you going to tell her about everything?" Aegeus asked

"If nothing happens then tonight."

*FENTON WORKS*

"I can't believe your dating my ex-girlfriend!What about the guy code." The halfa said as he opened his front door and walked in. Behind him was Tucker and Sam walking in and putting their stuff on the couch.

"Actually were not dating just going on a date and what guy code. If there is one then you broke it first because you knew I liked Valerie before you every did." Tucker said as he plopped down on the sofa with his arms crossed and an angry look on his face.

"WHAT! I didn't do that remember you said that I could go for it and that you were ok with me and her together." Danny argued back as he stood in front of Tucker and the purple coffee table.

Sam looked between her two best friend and rolled her eye's as she began to walk to the kitchen to grab a snack. 'Why is Danny so upset anyways, at the start of the school year he told us including Valerie that he didn't like her like that anymore. So why is he so mad at Tucker taking a chance he never gotten before now.' Sam thought as walked twoard the fruit bowl on the kitchen table.

'Maybe if he didn't like her than he could look at me instead.' The goth thought as she she grabbed a pear out of the bowl and went to wash it off.'I just want to know why won't he look at the one person that stayed by his side, helped him when he needed it, the person he talked to about his girl problems. SO WHY WON'T HE LOOK AT ME LIKE HE DOES THEM!'

At that thought she crushed the pear before she turn on the water to wash it. Looking down at the once edible pear now reduced to mush in her hand. With a look of saddness she washed her hand of the wasted pear. Not feeling anymore hungry she walked out of the kitchen to see both Danny and Tucker siting down and the couch watching TV like nothing happened.

"Ok what did I miss because before I left the room you two looked like you were about to kill each other?" Sam said with confusion as she walked to the sofa and took a seat in between the two.

"Oh well we were going to but then I realized Tucker was right that I did go against the guy code." Danny said as her looked at her and smiled."So I dropped the whole argument and said sorry 10 times."

"Then I said I forgive him and then turned on the TV and now here we are now." Tucker finished off by gesturing his arm to the TV.

"Huh and here I thought you two didn't mature any and now look at you guys you can have an argument that wont last for months." Sam said with a false sense of happiness while she whipped a fake tear away."I'm so proud of you two."

The two boys rolled their eyes at their friends act."Jeez thanks Sam." They said in unison.

After a moment the three friends burst out with laughter at the laughed for a good 3 minutes, even when their ribs and sides hurt they still laughed.

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Sams phone went off but she couldn't stop laughing for the life of eventually calmed down enough to look at the caller ID. **'DAD'** it read as she tried to shush her friends laughter as best as she could.

(SAM TALKING) _(DAD TALKING)_

"Hello"

 _"Samantha I... whats that in the background?"_

"Just Tucker laughing at something he thought was funny."

 _"Uh-huh anyways I need you and your friends to come over. I need to talk to them and you as well._

"About what?"

 _"Something very important that we ALL need to talk about together."_

"Well it will have to be tomorrow Tucker has something to do today. As well as Valerie and Danny"

 _"Could they not hold off of what their doing and come here for awhile we really need to talk?_

"Nope they can't get out of it and why are you pushing this so much?"

 _"No reason I guess we will have to wait until tomorrow then."_

"Why can't you just tell me and then i'll tell them later"

 _"NO I mean no you all have to be there at the same time."_

"Uh ok."

 _"Ok sweetheart i'll see you soon."_

"Ok bye dad."

"Ok that was weird"Sam said as she ended the call and put her phone on the table.

"What was?" Tucker said from the floor as he stood up and resat on the couch next to her.

"My dad just called and wanted to talk to us. When I mean us I mean ALL of us. She said as look at her friends expressions.

"What why what did we do now?" Danny asked as her tried to get up only to hit his head on the table."OW!"

Sam smiled at the Danny as she looked down at him nursing his head."I think you should be asking what did you do Danny?"

The halfa paused as he looked up at Sam into her iris colored eyes." What?" He didn't know what to say all that he knew was she had the most beautiful eye's, a cute nose, and kissable luscious lips that he wanted to kiss over and over and over.

"Oh is it because your dad hates Danny?"Tucker asked snapping Danny out of his lustful gaze.

"Yep but it was weird he sounded different then usual he sounded odd." Sam said as she tried to figure out what was wrong with her dad.

"Maybe it was just the phone reception?" Danny said as he rub the top of his head as he got up and sat on the sofa on the other side of Sam.

"Yeah maybe." said the goth as she got up and stretched."Ok I think I should head home now I got a bunch of homework to do tonight."

"Yeah ok me and Tucker have to finish that history project today." Danny said standing up walking Sam to the door. Tucker got up and began walking to the kitchen while he said "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Yep same as always."She slung her spider backpack on and headed out the door.

Danny watched her walk down the the way until she turned the corner. With a sigh he closed the door and headed to the stopped when something purple caught his himself to the coffee table he found a just any phone Sam's phone.

'She must have left it on accident.' He thought as he pocketed the phone and walked towards the door again

"Tucker i'll be right back Sam forgot her phone so i'm gonna run and give it to her. I'll be back soon." Danny yelled as he ran outside and down the street hoping to catch up to Sam.

 **Yay chapter 4 is done. Also I that all of you liked this sorry for the wait I had a little writers block lately.**

 **Fans:you made us wait(takes out the swords and pitch forks)**

 **Me:Review Please(running away)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Whispers: Hey guys its me. And yes i'm still running and without any further interruptions. Here's CHAPTER 5!**

 **FANS: THERE SHE IS! GET HER!**

 **Me:not again(starts running again)**

It was mid-afternoon and the wind was crisp. The sky was a mixture of orange, purple, pink, and red. Looking at it always calmed Sam when her mind was troubled. Taking a deep breathe she let her mind wonder away from all the stress she felt.

' Ah this is just what I needed. A nice walk looking at sun go down and seeing the colors clash. Nothing can ruin this moment.' The goth said to herself as she closed her eyes and continued to walk. Opening her eyes she looked up at the sky again. Her face didn't look like she was in peace it looked like one of confusion. The sky wasn't a clash of colors but a solid crimson with black clouds. "What the. How did that happen?" she stopped walking and continued to look up.

As she was looking at the sky she saw a small figure getting bigger. She looked closer at it and saw it flying toward her with a battle ax in its hands. Flying fast toward her she barely had time to move away with out being hurt.

"Aw you dodged I thought I could kill you with one swing. But if I did kill you to soon it wouldn't be any fun" The axe man said as he walked up to Sam. The man wore a red tunic shirt with black pants that come to the bottom of his knees. His shoes were black flats,on his arms were black gauntlets. His hair was dark green and shoulder length; with a saggy look. But what was really strange about about him was his eyes. Eyes that was orangish yellow with cat slits.

"Now how should I do this?" The man asked stepping closer to Sam."Should I kill you quick and easy, how about slow and painfully, or should we play a game then I could kill you after I had my fun. HM so many to chose from." He said as he used the tip of his axe to scratch his head in thought.

"Um if how about let me go and forgetting everything?" Sam said hope in her eye as looked at the man blank face. Her face fell when the man let out a roar of laughter at what she suggested to the him.

"Now that was a good one haha. They didn't tell me that you had a good sense of humor on top off good looks." He roared with laughter as he was bent over holding his sides. Seeing as this was a chance to escape Sam turned around and ran like there was no tomorrow. Unfortunately she was only got to the corner that was 25 ft away when green rope was wrapped around didn't have enough time to react as she was yanked back to the man.

"Now why would you run like that?" He scolded her as he shook his head in disappointment." Even if you did escape i would find you again in the morning or later tonight. If that happened then I would have to kill everyone that saw or turn them to skull knights."

"What are skull knights exactly and why can't i be turned into one instead of being killed."Sam asked more like stated with curiosity as she looked at the man while struggling to get free.

"I would turn you into one but your to strong and to pretty to be turn into one sweetie pie." He said kneeling down so be eye level with Sam with a smile on his face immediately dropped as the words left his mouth. It was soon consumed with angry as the last words processed through her mind, she gave him one of her famous evil glares.

"Mmm your feisty I like my women feisty and dangerous." He gave her a predatory look while licking his lips. Sams glare never faltered as she continued to look up at him. As she looked into his eyes she saw that his pupils were smaller than before.

"It actually." He said as he got closer to her the left side of her face. "It turns me on." He licked down her from her ear to the collar of her shirt. She shivered out of disgust and fear.

"To bad I have to kill you we could have had so much fun together oh well." He stood up and lifted the axe above his head. " Orders are orders. And you were so pretty too."

Sam's eyes grew wide as she saw him get ready to swing the heavy axe down on her head. Her eyes closed when the axe came down the only thing that was on her mind was Danny.

.

.

.

Nothing. No pain, no blood, no nothing. Nothing but a breeze and the smell of ecto plasm and soap. Creaking an eye open she looked on the ground to see her knees and a new pair of feet. Opening her other eye she looked up to see the axe man but he somehow disappeared. In his place was the famous halfa known as Danny Phantom.

"Danny what are you doing here?" Sam asked with curiosity look at her crush. Hearing his name he turned and looked down at Sam his angry diminishing instantly."Sam are you ok he didn't hurt you did he?" He knelled down to untie her and helped her up.

"Yeah I'm ok just a few scrapes here and there but i'm good. Where did that guy go anyway?"She was brushing away the dirt on her skirt as she spoke to him.

"Huh oh he over there." Danny pointed down the street toward the dead turned her head and saw the axe wielder in the buildings wall. She turned her head back to Danny and saw his angry come back.

"Um Danny? Do you that guy."Sam said taking her spider backpack off and opening it. " No he doesn't look familiar and my ghost sense didn't go off."Danny said never taking his eyes off the man.

"Maybe he has something that negates you from sensing him like other ghost." She said as she pulled out a handle. Pulling the trigger on the handle it started to unfold itself into a cannon." Ok now i'm ready for round two with that creep."

Taking his eyes off the man and smiled at Sam " I don't know how you can carry that thing everyday. It still heavy even if it's folded into itself." Sam blushed and smiled at Danny compliment about her strength.

"Oh baby you even look hot when you blush too" A voice said as orange fire ball was thrown at Danny that knocked him a couple of ft away. Startled Sam turned toward the building at the end of the road. Her view was blocked from the building by the face of said man." Where were we when we got a rude interubtion. Oh yeah I was going to slice you into." Using one arm he tried to slice her open but she jumped back and aimed the cannon at him.

"Why don't you slice this."As she got him in he sites she pulled a trigger and fired a glowing ecto beam at him. He jumped up over the blast and kicked of the air toward Sam. Seeing the change in position she moved to the side and fired twice at in mid-air he dodged the two and landed on the stop that Sam was at. Sensing something was wrong he looked down and saw a black ball with a face on it. Confused he picked it up and examined it, as he bent down it glowed green. Eyes growing wide he tried to move away but was too late, it exploded. Smiling at the smoke she turned and ran back to Danny to see if he was alright.

"Danny are you ok?"She asked as she checked for any major wounds.

"Yeah i'm ok Sam I've taken worse hits than that." Danny stood up and held his injured stomach his gaze falling upon the small smoking crater." Did you use the ecto bomb?"

"Yeah I did he kept dodging all the cannon shots so I thought it will be nice to try this mini bombs out." Sam said with her on her hips with a smug look on her Danny it screamed SEXY AS HELL.

Blushing Danny turned his attention back to the now smokeless crater." Well it looks like it worked." He walked closer to the crater and saw nothing inside. Frowning he looked closer into the crater but still saw nothing."Or maybe not I don't see anything."

Puzzled Sam walk up next to him and to a look for herself to find that he was right." Isn't that the point of the bomb? For there to be no remainder of said ghost except ghost particles."

"Exactly we would see ghost particles not an empty crater. The ecto bomb should have blasted him to particles not into nothing." He said kneeling down next to the crater and examining if he escaped into the ground.

Before he could examine it more he felt his body begin pulled back and saw something shinny coming at him. His body move away a couple of meters away from the crater and a gigantic axe blade that struck the ground.

"Aw man I was so close." A voice said. the duo looked up to see the man crouching on a tree branch with a disappointed look. Looking at Sams surprised face "Babe why did you move him if he stay like that a little longer he would of been half a halfa. Haha get it because his a halfa and he will be cut in half hahaha. Come on you can't say that wasn't funny." The crazed man laughed at his own joke as the halfa and the human gave him a blank stare.

Calming down the man hoped off the branch and walked to his prey and his beloved axe. " I bet your wondering how I survived that bomb huh." He said with a smile on his face as he bent at the waist into the face. " Its elementary my dear Walton's you seem to know A LOT about ghost so seeing me you thought i was a ghost. But you are sadly mistaken." His smile seemed to get bigger as he leaned in more to their shocked faces. " I am neither ghost or half ghost I am what you call an EDIOLON" He snapped up and threw his arms out in a fashion that said ' I'm glorious '.

Still siting on the floor the two looked at each other then at him then back at each other. Danny was the first one to break the silence" Um ok I don't mean to harsh or anything but what is an ediolon"

"WHAT YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A EDIOLON IS! WHAT DO THE TEACH YOU IN SCHOOL!?" The mans face fell as his voice boomed around them creaking several glass windows.

After the ringing in her ears stopped Sam stood up and and yelled." What kind of school do you think we go to? And how are we suppose to know what you are, we barely met you while you tried to kill us!" By the end of her screaming Sams face red with fury.

"Oh um that is an excellent point sweet cakes." The man said as he stood up and lifted his axe out of the ground twirling it around like it was a baton. An insane smile gracing his face as he stopped twirling and smacked his right hand on the staff. Lifting the axe over his left shoulder and crouching down. His smile never wavering but getting bigger and more insane.

By this time Danny stood up ready for his opponents attack. His hands glowing green his eyes watching the man ready for him to lounge at him. He wasn't shocked when he pounced but was surprised at who he pounced at.

'SAM!' Danny thought as he made an ecto shield around them. The shield did fully form when he swung his axe but it was able to shield their fronts. However the axe's blade cut there the shield. not missing a beat Sam aimed the cannon at him and fire right in his face. The blast sent him back a few yards but did not hurt him.

"Sam I'll attack him head on while you back me up ok." Danny whispered as he formed ice ecto orbs in both hands.

"Got it just be careful he it seems that your ghost powers don't effect him much."Sam whispered back to him

Nodding his head he shot forward throwing the orb in his right hand at him. The axe man lifted his left hand at up and shot a finger beam at the orb. Snow exploded out from the orb blinding the man. Twirling the axe in front of him the snow started to push away he stopped the movement looking around. 'Where did that halfa go?' He thought as he continued to look. Scencing something above him he looked up to see another orb centimeters from his face and the halfa.

It connected with his face and exploded. The blast hurt like a firm slap in the face. 'Ow ok that hurt .' he rubbed his face and turned around ,only to be knocked down by a cannon blast. Siting up he looked at the spot where the blast came from ton see Sam. Growling he stood and made his way over to her. He didn't get far though as he was shot in his side by Danny.

"THAT'S IT!" The axe wielder said as he stood and lounged at the ghost boy. From the corner of his eye he saw Sam aiming at him. Throwing his axe at her and continuing toward Danny.

Seeing the axe hurtling toward her fast she had very little time to dodge. The axe sliced through the cannon and made a big gash on her left shoulder." AH!" She screamed from the pain as blood ran down her arm on to the street. Her knees buckled from the pain as she held her shoulder.

Danny's eyes glanced at Sam when she let out a cry of glance was all the man needed as he punched the ghost in the gut and grabbed his head and kneed him in the face. As Danny's head shot up he saw the man's hands glow orange as he monkey palmed them and thrusted them into his chest. He felt a burning shock wave of pain as he was sent flying into a brick wall, creating a big hole.

The man straightened up as he turned and made his way to Sam. Sam wasn't scared no she was terrified of the man walking to her. She wanted to run away throw something at him anything but he body wouldn't listen. The only thing she could do was sit there shaking from fear as the man stood before her.

" Well looks like our play time is over babe." He bent down to her and grabbed her neck and stood up. Looking at her he said " Aw don't look like that you knew this was coming. So don't look like that i promise this will be quick."tightening his grip on her neck he watched as she tried to pry his hand away and gasp for air.

"N-n-no...ple-eas-se...s-st-o-op." She begged but his hold only tightened closed her eyes as tears leaked out and her lunges cry for air."P-p-ple-ea-ease-e...st-t-to-p-p." Again nothing changed. " I-I-I s-s-sai-aid...STOP!"

Her eyes snapped opened revealing Prussian blue eyes. she raised her arm up to punch him never noticing that her hand was glowing a sparkling black. The punch connected sending him to the ground her along with him. Inhaling greedily as her burning lunges to in the precious air.

"Ow babe looks like you got some fight left in you to bad I don't feel like playing anymore." The man said as he nursed his cheek and picked up his axe.

Sam still a little shaky tried to get and run but fell back down so she tried to crawl away. Walking behind her he kicked in her back and turned her over with his standing above her he raised his axe intending to finish the job. closing her eyes the only thought in Sams mind was 'GO AWAY'.Shooting her arms out she screamed "GO AWAY!".

Hands still incased in sparkling black glow shot a beam straight into his chest. Droping his axe he stumbled backwards as he began to disappear. The last words he said was "Man this is so not cool." and he was gone.

Opening her eyes she looked to the side and faintly made out a figure standing on top of a store. Her vision was bury from all the blood loss but could see he wore black, had white hair, and gold eyes. The last thing she saw was the man flying toward her then nothing.

 **Yay another chapter bits the dust woohoo. and sorry its super late I got stuck on the fighting part. Also i start college soon to so I've been busy but I hope you like it. the picture of the mans shirt will be on my page as well as his and Sam's eyes. And if you have and questions or comments then please tell me. And hopefully the fans will stop chasing me.**

 **FANS: THIS ONE TOOK LONGER THEN THE OTHER ONE. (runs at me with weapons)**

 **ME: pls review/comment/favorite (runs away again)**


End file.
